


Avatar : Spirit War | Book One : Earth

by mikuchuu



Series: Avatar : The Spirit War [1]
Category: Cravity (Band), R1SE (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuchuu/pseuds/mikuchuu
Summary: Avatar : Spirit War follows Southern Water Tribe Avatar Chan as he travels around the globe in search of his own team avatar.  The spirit war continues to impact the lives of everyone, bender or non-bender.  The people become restless and the non-benders begin to rise up and try to put an end to the Spirit War in their own way.  Will Chan master all four elements in time, or will the cycle of avatars break and release chaos into the world.Disclaimer: Some depictions of Avatar : The Spirit War are in no way accurate to the original Avatar : The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra series by Nickelodeon, nor are they accurate to the comic book series after the original shows were aired.  This is just a fan recreation of the world of ATLA and will have some continuity errors as I have not read the comics.  That being said, Avatar : The Spirit War won't be half done in any way and will be curated to the best of my abilities until the end of the series.
Series: Avatar : The Spirit War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034331
Kudos: 5





	1. Episode One | The Avatar Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction into the world of Avatar : Spirit War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count:1421  
> \---- indicates major time pass

The war between the spirit world and the mortal world became reminiscent of the war with the first avatar and that of the 100 year war. There was great imbalance within the realms after Avatar Korra left spirit portals open for free pass, after harmonic convergence. Spirits that passed through became enraged at how the humans treated the earth, so much so that they began to attack those that continued to harm the earth. They kidnap humans who stroll too late at night, coordinate assaults on small towns and cities that over pollute nature. Government officials began to sanction protections around major cities, enforcing a nightly curfew, and began to wall up their nations to try avoiding conflict with the spirits. However, it doesn’t always go how they want of course.

Then the next avatar came, hailing from the Kingdom of Omashu was Avatar Gunmo. Too ambitious, too short tempered, and too hot headed to listen to anyone; he eventually died in the spirit world trying to establish the connection between past lives and while holding back spirits from coming into the mortal world. This was the first time that the avatar could not bring back balance to both of the realms. The next avatar died due to childhood illness and a virus that took out half of the Fire Nation population. Some historians mention how that could have been the work of the spirits while some researchers say it was karma on the nation itself. New generation Air Nomad, Avatar Aiko sought out to restore the Fire Nation and bring them back from their terrible fate. Restoring the Fire Nation was her priority rather than the Spirit War; her choice to help the Fire Nation helped to strengthen bonds between the Air Nomads and the Fire Nation in light of what happened during the 100 year war. After the passing of Avatar Aiko, the Water Tribe searched for the new Avatar, proclaiming that Lin Mei was the next Avatar from the Northern Water Tribe.

This isn’t the first time that the Avatar was falsely claimed. Children are naturally attracted to shiny objects and unique things. The real Avatar lies in the heart of the ever growing, Southern Water Tribe.

\----

The trainee centre was filled with young water benders with hopes to reach the level of mastery, coming in to train with different masters and learning different skills and techniques has become part of their everyday routine. “Why can’t I get this right?” Twelve year old Chan huffed in annoyance, kicking the matte snow under his boots. He looked around and saw that everyone else was executing the set with no problem, taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh. Their classes for this month are focusing on firebending techniques for offensive water bending. Chan was the only one left to complete the exercise and had all eyes on him. Usually he doesn’t mind when the class watches him, but when you’re slowly losing confidence in your skills to incorporate different techniques then there’s a fine line between embarrassment and performance anxiety. Regardless, Chan shook off the nerves and took in a deep breath, executing the move perfectly. One might say, too perfectly.

To everyone’s surprise, especially his own, Chan produced a small flame. The teachers looked to each other and dismissed the students promptly, ushering Chan into the board room with the chief and his parents in record time. Everyone was in shambles and looked to chief Tarrik for further instruction, the high tension in the room made Chan uneasy for no reason. “I’m sure you recall when our sister tribe informed us about Lin Mei being the next avatar.” Chief tarrik went on, “However, Chan proved that claim wrong with his firebending abilities and showed us that he is the next avatar in our generation!” He said proudly, applauding the young boy who sat there, confused and scared. His parents looked at each other then to their son in absolute disbelief.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes before Mrs. Bang spoke out softly. “So our precious Channie is the Avatar?” She held the boy close and looked to the Chief. Chan blushed at how he was being coddled by his mother but let her have the moment.

“Don’t you worry Mr. and Mrs. Bang. We’ll have Chan start his training as soon as possible. I fully believe that Chan is the person to end this war.”

\---- 

It was barely dawn when Chan scheduled to leave for Kyoshi Island, he didn’t want to risk leaving too late; it was a long trip to different islands just to make it to Kyoshi and night spirits in the wild were not friendly in the slightest. His mother, always worried for her baby boy, helped him pack for the journey ahead of him. “Are you sure that you’re ready to leave honey?” She held Chan’s hands together on her own, giving him a worried look.

Chan gave her a smile, placing a kiss on her head like she’s done for him. “No, but this is something that I need to do, right? I was born to do this.” He had to be honest with his mother, she would’ve seen right through his false sureness and comeback with a witty remark. “Don’t worry too much, yeah? I’ll be back before you know it.” He reassured her with full confidence, calling for Berry before heading out to the boat that would accompany him throughout his journey.

“Yo Channie!” Allen called out to his older friend, Yao Chen by his side as they stood on the boat waving to Chan from his home. The duo were more on the “go with the flow” side of life, so they weren’t very cautious about the spirits coming to attack them during early morning. Originally, the trio planned to travel in search of the rest of their Team Avatar, but they felt like it would be best for them to support him from the Tribe rather than with him overseas. Chan smiled at his two friends, greeting them with a slight shoulder bump and a nudge of the head.

“You ready to leave?” Yao Chen pushed off from where he was leaning, making his way over to help Chan load items onto the boat. Chan let out a sigh before he was jumped by Allen, cracking a smile at the simple action that gave him comfort.

“If anything, Chan was born for this.” He stated proudly, puffing out his chest with pride that his best friend was going to save the world. “Well, he literally is.” He joked with a toothy grin, bumping his shoulder with Chan again. “But I’m sure that Berry will keep him company until he finds the rest of his Team Avatar. Isn’t that right Berry?” The youngest crouched down and cooed to the arctic fox dog, taking Berry into his arms and playing with her before Chan had to leave.

Chan looked at his two friends with a sad smile on his face, the journey ahead of him will be tough to start, but he knows that they’ll be there when it ends. “I’ll really miss the two of you though,” He let out a heavy sigh and squared his shoulders to appear more confident. “But yeah, I’m ready. Not so sure about my mum and my dad.” Chan turned to face his parents who were standing with his younger siblings; the two children were tired and rubbing at their eyes to get the sleep out. His parents looked like they were on the verge of tears, his mother using a handkerchief to dab at her eyes to remove the tears threatening to spill over her eyes. He walked down to see his family one more time before he set sail into the open seas.

His father came up to him with the dual blades that were handcrafted just for Chan, a gift for him when he was ready. “Remember your training well, Chan. We will always be with you in spirit to guide you. And your past lives.” He handed the blades over to him along with a locket that housed a family portrait, including Berry in the second side. He pulled his parents and siblings into one last hug before running into the boat. Yao Chen and Allen hopped off the boat and stood on crates to watch their friend cast off into the sunrise, waving goodbye as Chan sailed into the sea to embark on his adventure.


	2. Episode Two | New Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan's first stop on his Journey to restore the balance between the Mortal World and the Spirit World. Who will join him on his Team Avatar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2154  
> \---- indicates time pass

It was smooth sailing from the Southern Water Tribe towards Kyoshi Island as Chan hardly made stops at island communities; the seas were calm as the forecast predicted, lifting his spirits throughout the trip. However, that didn’t take away the fact that Kyoshi Island was barely visible to Chan as night loomed behind him. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, eyes darting back and forth from the sky to the ocean to assess the likelihood of night spirits showing up to ruin his perfect mood. With the basic training he’s done back at the Water Tribe, Chan could manage a few small sized spirits but he didn’t want to test that probability on the open ocean. 

As he neared Kyoshi Island, his nervousness only grew with the realization that he had to get past the Unagi. Chan silently prayed to Kyoshi that he would be able to pass safely. Berry snarled lowly and scattered to the bow of the ship, barking at the bubbling water just in front of them. “I know Berry, I’ll see what I can do.” Chan rushed to the wheel and steered it away from the bubbling water, watching it pass by as he began water bending under the ship to arrive at the dock faster. However, the Unagi burst up from behind the ship and roared loudly, alerting the Kyoshi Warriors and the few Night Spirits that roamed around near dusk. “Oh, no. . .” Chan turned around and tried to divert the Unagi’s attention to the Night Spirits, glancing back and forth between the dock and their current position. “Oh shit!” He cursed loudly, ducking to avoid a spirit that flew in from behind, killing it with fire as it faded into nothing. “Almost there. . . come on!” He hit the Unagi with some water a few times to stall it before reaching the sand bar and eventually it was too shallow for the Unagi to follow. Chan let out a sigh of relief and docked quickly, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors approached the dock in her gear ready to greet him.

“Avatar Chan, I’m Sunmi. As the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors I humbly welcome you to Kyoshi Island.” She bowed to the young boy as he made his way off the ship and onto the dock. Chan bowed back and whistled for Berry, gathering his essential items for the night. “We must move quickly to avoid any interactions with the Night Spirits.” Sunmi walked with fast footsteps and got them to the city centre, entering the hotel that Chan would be staying at. 

“Does the Unagi always greet people this way?” He asked half jokingly, putting down his things near a bench. Sunmi nodded with a slight smile on her face, heading over to the receptionist to introduce her.

“This is Momo, she has everything here for you. Just let her know if you need anything.” Sunmi gestured to the girl at the front desk who gave Chan a wave before handing a key over to him. “The Kyoshi Warrior main building is just across from City Hall. But I’ll give you a full tour when it’s safe out.” Sunmi bowed one more time before leaving the hotel, exiting swiftly and sprinting across the centre to avoid interactions with the Spirits. 

Chan watched her leave and turned to Berry, giving her a little head rub before picking up his things and heading to his room. “Good night Momo!” He bowed to her again and headed to his room.

“Berry, what am i getting myself into?” Chan flopped onto the hotel bed face down, letting out a long sigh before turning to lay on his back. Berry hopped up beside him and nuzzled her face into his stomach. “I need to keep training. Maybe there’ll be someone here that I can meet and they can join me?” He mused to Berry, holding her close and giving her belly rubs. “That’s something that I can take care of in the morning. We should get some sleep.”

\----

In the morning, Chan got up early to do some light workouts before getting into the shower and having breakfast. Berry was still fast asleep when he finished, a soft smile settling onto his face as he gave her a hug to wake her up. “Berry, come on. Wake up and eat so we can get a move on, yeah?” Chan picked up the large fox dog and stood up, cuddling her like a baby as she let out a whine. “Ahh, good morning sunshine~” He cooed to his fluffy companion, putting her down so she could eat. “Once you finish we’ll go meet Sunmi.” He got dressed and got some gear together in case there was an emergency.

Chan greeted Momo with a smile and wave, giving her a slight bow before heading to the Kyoshi Main building with Berry trailing beside him. “Good morning. I'm sure you got a good night's rest, Avatar Chan?” Sunmi greeted him at the door and walked into the foyer of the building. “You should meet some of our members, maybe one of them could join you on your journey.” She continued, going to the hall where the Kyoshi warriors were getting breakfast. The girls all stood to greet Sunmi formally before sitting back down, eyes trained on her as she addressed their day’s schedule. “Today will be as follows. Preparation for Avatar Chan’s departure starts after lunch. We need to prepare him for his long journey to Ba Sing Se. Chanmi, Somi, Sejeong, lead your section on that prep.” She looked at the girls sitting at the far right table. “Nayeon and Jeongyeon come with me to the trainee centre for the Avatar to meet some earthbending masters.” She looked at the centre table where the two women nodded. “Everyone else continues morning training then heads to your assigned posts.” She ended her announcement and walked with Chan to the next room.

The room was filled with Kyoshi Warrior garments, and figures of Kyoshi herself. “Woah, this is all of Kyoshi’s things?” He looked at the dress on display and was in total awe. “Would I be able to wear Kyoshi Warrior garment and train for a day? I want to learn how Kyoshi warriors used her technique as fighting and not just bending.” He asked curiously; Chan always strived to look at things a different way and to try all options to see what works well for him. 

“Of course! Though it may look like the Kyoshi Warriors are filled with women, a lot of them have sons that train alongside them.” She smiled, leading him back to the hall to gather Nayeon and Jeongyeon. “This is Nayeon and Jeongyeon. They will be coming with us to the trainee centre for youth.” Nayeon, the woman with the long brown hair, bowed.

“It’s very nice to meet you Avatar Chan, this is my girlfriend Jeongyeon.” Jeongyeon, the woman with shorter cut hair bowed as well. “It’s nice to meet you.” Chan bowed in return and followed the three women to the centre.

As soon as they entered the arena, there were a couple of young boys shouting at each other. “Dude watch where you throw those!” Sunmi sighed and walked further in to see what the commotion was. Chan followed behind her, curious to Sunmi’s reaction as it seemed like these sort of things happened frequently.

The boy looked shocked and faced him, ready to give his defense. “I didn’t even hit you! I don’t know why you’re being so whiny about it!” A short, brown haired kid crossed his arms and turned away, fully done in Kyoshi attire. 

The other boy scoffed, getting into a fighting position, “You’re gonna pay Han.” he kicked up a boulder, sending it towards the boy named “Han” causing Chan to step in and throw a pillar up to intersect the flying rock heading to him. “Hey!” He turned to Chan only to see Sunmi angry at his actions.

Both of the young boys immediately stood at attention and held their hands together in shame. “Enough of this. Jinhyun go see Master Kwon.” Sunmi gave the young boy a glare, sending him to the earthbending master to explain why he was engaging in fights with a non-bending student. While Sunmi sent Jinhyun to Master Kwon, Chan focused to see Nayeon and Jeongyeon rush to Han’s side, cradling him close.

“Is my baby Sungie okay? Are you hurt?” Nayeon cooed and checked his face for any bruises. Han pouted and shook his head making eye contact with Chan and turning red, looking down in embarrassment that the Avatar had to see him being coddled by his mothers.

“I’m fine mom. He was just over reacting as he always does.” The boy sighed, pulling away from his mother to rub at his arm. 

“Let me see your arm.” Jeongyeon stepped back and gave him a look, burning holes into his soul as he continued to rub at his arm. “Han Jisung.” She said more sternly, the boy reluctantly rolled up his sleeve and showed the bruise from a fight that happened before his mothers showed up. “What is this then?” 

“It’s nothing mom. I just got hurt during training today. Don’t worry.” He reassured, only to get all four of them staring at him. “Fine it hurts a lot. . .” He admitted, “But I wanna go home with you guys, so I want to stay for a while.” He took a seat at the benches and put the bandages provided onto his arm. 

Nayeon stood up and sighed, turning back to face the young Avatar with an embarrassed smile on her face. “Sorry for our son Avatar Chan. He usually doesn’t pick fights. We were kind of hoping that he would be able to join you on your journey.” Nayeon shyly admitted, talks about the Avatar coming to Kyoshi Island to pick someone to join him on his journey had been the hot topic among the Kyoshi Warriors for months. This was a big deal for them. 

Chan nodded in understanding, looking over to Jisung who was slumped over in defeat and poking at the ground with his fan. His chubby cheeks made him look like a baby squirrel cat. “Maybe I could talk to him later? I’m sure you’d like to talk to him after our visit around the arena.” Chan suggested to Nayeon, promptly following Sunmi to meet the earthbending trainers at the centre.

\----

“Hey, you’re the avatar right? I’m Jisung, I’m pretty sure you’ve seen what happened back at the centre, but I swear I’m not like that! That Jinhyun guy just gets on my nerves and he bullies me sometimes. But I’m not a little bitch so I fight back! Which sometimes gets me into trouble. I hope you don’t think so bad of me, I think you’re super cool and it’s fine if you don’t want me on your team. I just wanna make my moms happy that I at least talked to you and I don’t get scolded later tonight. You know?” Jisung had walked up to Chan at Dinner; very flustered that the avatar already saw him at his worst before they were even acquainted. The young boy offered Chan a cheeky smile and played with his hands nervously. Chan stood there and took all that information in, giving a smile back and laughing softly.

Jisung’s smile fell and he looked scared that Chan hated him or something. “You’re so cute. You remind me of my friend Allen.” Chan gestured to him. “I really like your spirit Jisung. I’ll stick with you while I’m still here, maybe I’ll let you on my team.” He teased Jisung, already deciding that he would join him on his team. Chan sensed that Jisung would be a great asset and friend to have with him during their journey. Jisung smiled brightly and nodded, saluting him terribly.

“I’ll do my best! Thank you so much!” Jisung looked over to his mothers and walked over when they called on him, giving Chan a 90 degree bow before leaving.

“Putting Jisung on the team? Good choice, he’s a good kid.” Sunmi appeared beside Chan, looking onto the dining hall. “I had a feeling that you would pick him.” She smiled, giving him a nod of approval. “Tomorrow, you can explore Kyoshi Island as you please, but I would advise you to keep all of our nature intact.” Sunmi warned, bidding him a good night before excusing herself. 

He watched Sunmi walk away and turned his attention back to Jisung and his mothers, sending him homesick and letting out a soft sigh. Berry nudged his leg and nuzzled up against him, putting a smile onto his face. “You’re right Berry, I can’t be homesick now. We’re doing this for all families.” He pet her back gently and headed to their room to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Some depictions of Avatar : The Spirit War are in no way accurate to the original Avatar : The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra series by Nickelodeon, nor are they accurate to the comic book series after the original shows were aired. This is just a fan recreation of the world of ATLA and will have some continuity errors as I have not read the comics. That being said, Avatar : The Spirit War won't be half done in any way and will be curated to the best of my abilities until the end of the series.


End file.
